A Night In
by ThatOneRWBYfan
Summary: Ruby and Weiss spend the night in. Fluffiness ensues. Used to be a oneshot, but now a collection of stories all with the same concept.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:What is this story? To tell ya the truth, I don't have a clue. Here I am just sitting here trying to write another chapter for A Friendly Date, (Which is coming do not fret), and then I write this. I don't know why I wrote this, nor do I know what I even DID to write this story. It just kinda happened. I guess I just had Weiss and Ruby fluff on the mind. Haha. I figured I'd share it since I like the way it turned out. Even if I wrote it without having any idea what I was doing. This is just a one-shot at the moment, but if people like it maybe I'll write another chapter or two. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Criticism is welcome as always.**

Weiss was sitting at her desk in her dorm room, making sure Myrtenaster was staying in tip top shape. She didn't want it to break down on her while she was out on a mission. Otherwise she would be perfect food for the Grimm, and she didn't want that to happen. She looked behind herself really quickly to see what Ruby was doing, and she was laying on her bed doing homework that she forgot to catch up on. Weiss wanted to go over there and cuddle up to her girlfriend, but she didn't want to disturb her.

Weiss and Ruby had been together for some time now, about 3 or 4 weeks give or take. It seemed like it was only yesterday that Ruby had asked Weiss if she wanted to go out. Weiss had feelings for Ruby for a while up to that point, but she never knew how to act on them until Ruby had asked. After they went out on a few dates, Weiss realized that Ruby genuinely wanted to be her girlfriend, and that warmed the heiress's heart. So in almost every waking second since then Weiss and Ruby were inseparable. They eventually went public with the relationship, and everyone was happy for them that they had each other. Ruby had been extra happy ever since she started dating Weiss, and Weiss was starting to fully break out of her role as being the so called, 'Ice Queen' that everybody called her.

Blake and Yang had gone out for the night, as they both had separate things they had to take care of. So it was just Ruby and Weiss in the dorm room. Ruby was catching up on work she 'forgot' to do while Weiss simply tidied up her Huntress gear. The room was mostly silent aside from the occasional hum or pencil tapping from Ruby, and Weiss was fine with that. She enjoyed the quiet. As it gave her time to think about whatever was on her mind. Her sister, her family, how much she loved Ruby. Weiss was so deep in thought she didn't even hear the young huntress jump down from her bed and walk over to her.

"Homework is hard." Ruby said as she put her hand's on Weiss's shoulders and squeezed softly. Weiss was shocked from the sudden feeling, but she looked back and saw it was Ruby. She smiled and relaxed as Ruby rubbed her shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be doing your work?" Weiss asked, trying to sound serious but the tone of her voice betraying her.

"I should. But being with you is more fun." Ruby said playfully as she continued to rub Weiss's shoulders. Causing Weiss to squirm in her seat. Ruby smiled as Weiss squirmed and kissed the top of her hair. "I love it when you do that Weiss. It makes me feel...I don't know, happy?" Ruby said playfully.

"You're always happy you dolt." Weiss replied back playfully as Ruby started to massage Weiss's temples. She sighed in pure bliss.

"But I'm more happy when I'm with you." Ruby said as Weiss simply moaned in response to her temples being massaged.

After a couple minutes of this happening, Weiss moved her head forward slowly, she then stood up and looked at Ruby, who had a frown on her face that Weiss moved away. But then Weiss stood up and hugged Ruby by the waist.

"Come here Ruby." Weiss said as she enveloped Ruby in a warm kiss, causing the younger girl to smile and moan into the kiss. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss and kissed her back. Both girls stood there like that for a while, before Ruby broke the kiss and looked at Weiss smiling. She then grabbed Weiss's hand and pulled the girl over to Weiss's bed. Causing both of them to fall down on it, laughing in the process.

Weiss laid on top of Ruby, both girls smiled at each other and held each other's hands in their own. Ruby blushed as she realized the position they were in, Weiss then got off of top of Ruby and laid down next to her. Ruby took this opportunity to get snuggled up to Weiss. Resting her head on her shoulder and wrapping her arms and legs around her body.

"You really are clingy, you know that right?" Weiss asked as she felt a little bit restrained.

Ruby smirked at her words. "I'm only this clingy because I love you, you know that right?" Ruby said, imitating Weiss's voice, causing Weiss to chuckle.

"Ruby, these past few weeks have been some of the best of my life. Just because I have you. I love you Ruby."

Ruby smiled at what Weiss said, causing her to kiss Weiss's neck. "I love you too Weiss. You make me more happy then I've ever been." Ruby said back with a loving smile.

Weiss rubbed the younger girls back, causing her to shiver slightly in bliss. She then kissed the younger girls forehead and rubbed her shoulder. Knocking down a strap of her tank top. Ruby blushed and didn't really know how to react.

"Do you...wanna go further Ruby?" Weiss asked in a calm soothing voice, causing the younger girl to blush even further.

"Not...not yet. I love you Weiss, but I've never shared myself like...THAT before. Maybe when I'm more...prepared for it." Ruby said in response to Weiss.

Weiss simply smiled and kissed Ruby's forehead. "We can do it whenever you want too Ruby. I don't want to ruin it for you." She said as as she kissed Ruby again and snuggled up to her.

Ruby smiled. "Thank you Weiss. I appreciate it." She said as she kissed Weiss again. The two girls laid there in a nice warm, snuggling embrace.

Weiss felt as if she was the warmest girl in the world. Snuggled up to her girlfriend with warm air being blown onto her neck each time Ruby breathed in and out. She felt happy. She felt truly, wonderfully happy. She didn't have to put up a facade about herself, she didn't have to pretend to be someone she wasn't. She was just, happy. Happy that she had a girlfriend, happy that her girlfriend was happy, Weiss just felt wonderful.

And nothing can change her happiness now.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:So while this was at first a one shot I decided I would continue it just because I am suffering from writers block and I'm trying to beat it down so I can continue my other story. Anyways, I decided that each chapter will take place on a different night, but the premise will mostly stay the same, Ruby and Weiss spend the night in. I hope writing this helps kill my writers block. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and criticism is welcome as always.**

 **Oh and Merry Christmas! For those of you are celebrating it.**

Weiss and Ruby were snuggled together on the couch of their dorm room under a blanket, they were both wearing their pajamas. Weiss wearing her normal white night gown and Ruby with her usual black tank top and warm sweatpants spotted with roses, they were both eating popcorn from a bowl that the two of them shared. The two girls were watching a movie that Ruby had picked out, a new Spruce Willis movie that had just released. Weiss was somewhat enjoying it while Ruby was deeply in love with it. She loved the affects of the movie and how everything was playing out.

About halfway through the movie Weiss completely forgot about it and just started looking at Ruby. She was enthralled by the girl's beauty, her short black hair with red streaks, her silver eyes, she was deeply in love with Ruby. All she wanted to do was tell Ruby how much she loved her and just kiss her forever and ever. But she didn't want to ruin Ruby's enjoyment of the movie they were both watching, as Ruby was heavily enjoying it. So she instead simply kissed Ruby's head, which caused Ruby to snuggle up to her even more, which made her happy.

They continued to watch the movie until it ended, after it ended Ruby sat up and stretched. "That was a great movie! I loved it!" Ruby said in her normal happy sounding voice.

"It was...interesting." Weiss said with a smile as she looked at Ruby. "So, what should we do now?" She asked the younger girl.

"Well, Blake and Yang aren't going to be back for a while, maybe we could..." Ruby said as she tackle hugged Weiss and showerd her face in kisses, causing Weiss to screech in happiness and shock.

Weiss fought back with her own barrage of kisses and tried to push Ruby off of her in a playful manner, but she submitted to Ruby and let Ruby attack her face with kisses, causing her to laugh in pleasure and happiness. After a few minutes of this happening, Ruby simply laid on top of Weiss and rested her head on Weiss's chest, causing Weiss to blush on the position of Ruby's head. But Weiss went along with it as she was too comfy to move, and besides, she liked having Ruby lay on top of her. Weiss rubbed Ruby's back with her hands, causing Ruby to sigh in pleasure.

The two girls laid like that for a while, Weiss rubbing Ruby's back as Ruby sighed and shivered in happiness. Ruby eventually had a stray thought enter her mind.

"Hey Weiss...have you had a girlfriend before? I mean you are doing everything very nicely. Almost as if you've done it before." Ruby asked her girlfriend, which caused Weiss to sigh.

"I did, once. We had a bit of a long relationship, we even went all the way..." She said with a blush. "But due to some issues happening we had to split up. We left on good terms though. So that is good at least." Weiss said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah. Sometimes. But I have you now, and you make me very, very happy." Weiss said as she kissed Ruby's forehead. Ruby smiled in response and leaned forward and frenchkissed Weiss, causing Weiss to squeeze Ruby softly and moan into her mouth.

The two girls eventually fell asleep in each others arms on the couch. Yang and Blake walked into the room and saw them sleeping there.

"Should we wake them up?" Yang asked.

"No. They, look rather comfortable. I don't think we should disturb them."

"Well then I'm so getting a picture of this." Yang said as she took out her scroll and got a picture of the two girls. Weiss laying on her back on the couch while Ruby laid on top of her. Cool air being blown onto Weiss's neck.

"annnnd got it!" Yang said with a smile.

"Can you stop and just go get dressed already?" Blake said.

"Alright, alright." Yang said as she ran into the bathroom.

Blake sat down on a chair and waited for Yang to be finished. She looked at Ruby and Weiss and smiled at how happy they seemed to be.

"They really do deserve each other." Blake said softly.


End file.
